Chocolats ItaDei
by Reshizec
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Itachi reçoit une boîte de chocolats anonyme, le jour de la Saint-Valentin?


"Nani*?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

Kisame se retourna, redoutant le pire. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à entendre ces cris venant de son partenaire de chambre. Il soupira de soulagement, voyant que ce n'était rien de grave. Itachi avait juste découvert une boîte sur son lit.

-Sachant qu'on est le 14 Février, la Saint-Valentin, et que c'est la fête des amoureux, bah… des chocolats?

-Oui, ça, je m'en doute! Mais ce que je te demande, c'est d'où ça vient!

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? La personne qui t'a offert ça n'allait pas prendre le risque de signer, je suppose qu'il tient à la vie!"

Itachi soupira, son partenaire pensait vraiment qu'il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Qui aimerait quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant que lui.

-Il? réalisa L'Uchiwa.

-C'est forcément un gars de l'Akatsuki, vu que la seule fille, Konan, aime Pain. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, c'est peut-être ton blond, qui sait? Oh, mais j'y pense! Peut-être lui en as-tu offert! Je me trompe?"

Le brun réprima un violent rougissement qui menaçait de se montrer dès que Kisame avait mentionné Deidara. Il s'asseya tristement sur le lit, repensant à son chocolat fondu qui dégoulinait partout sur la boîte.

"E-et bien…

-Je le savais! Je croyais pourtant que t'étais nul en cuisine?

-Et c'est le cas… ils sont complètement ratés, et j'espère qu'il ne devinera pas qu'ils viennent de moi.

-Tu sais, Itachi… si tu les as fait avec tout ton amour, ils ne pourront que lui plaire. Enfin, en théorie.

-Ouais, en théorie…" soupira Itachi.

Il baissa les yeux vers la boîte de chocolats, qui était encore fermée.

"Dans tous les cas, il n'a pas laissé son identité, enfin, à l'extérieur…

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Kisame n'y croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je me demande de qui ça peut être.

-Quelqu'un qui t'aime, en tout cas.

-Pardon?!

-Bah, regarde dedans, tu verras bien s'il y a un mot, où quelque chose dans les genre."

Itachi ouvrit délicatement la boîte et en observa le contenu. Effectivement, il s'agissait de chocolats. De magnifiques petits chocolats, de toutes les formes. Des coeurs, des étoiles, des flocons, des oiseaux… Itachi était émerveillé, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi splendide, mis à part Deidara bien sûr. Leurs traits étaient si fins, si détaillés, du grand art. De l'art…

"Sugoi*...

-Je t'ai jamais vu autant apprécier quelque chose, à part ton blond."

Itachi rougit violemment. Il décida de changer de sujet.

"Et toi, tu en as reçu?

-Ouais, mais, moi, ça vient pas d'un lâche qu'ose pas s'affirmer, tu vois.

-Et de qui ça vient?"

Kisame prit une posture fière, avant d'annoncer :

"De Tobi!"

Itachi observa sérieusement Kisame plusieurs secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Sérieusement? Tobi t'as offert des chocolats?

"Ne ris pas, c'est très sérieux entre lui et moi.

-Parce-que tu lui en as offert aussi?"

Kisame s'asseya sur le lit, à côté de l'Uchiwa, et soupira :

"L'amour, ça se choisit pas.

-C'est pas ton genre, d'être sérieux.

-Ouais, mais… quand je suis près de lui, je me sens pousser des ailes.

-Fais gaffe, les poissons volants, ça dure pas longtemps, avec toi."

Il lui montra les chocolats que le jeune garçon masqué lui avait donné. Il étaient très jolis, mais pas autant que ceux qu'Itachi avait reçu.

"Il me semble que Tobi non plus n'est pas très bon non plus en cuisine, pourtant.

-Ouais, mais je soupçonne Deidara de l'avoir aidé."

Itachi vit un mot dans la boîte de Kisame, qui disait "Tobi aime Kisame-san de tout son coeur". Il émit un léger rire :

"Comme c'est mignon.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Je…"

Une voix aiguë l'interrompit :

"Kisame-san!"

Kisame devint soudainement violet*, et paniqua :

"C'est la voix de Tobi!

-Je vous laisse" ria Itachi avec un clin d'oeil.

Itachi sortit de la pièce, les laissant ensemble. Il se déplaçait un peu au hasard, et croisa Deidara, devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Itachi, tu tombes bien! Tu n'aurais pas vu Tobi, par hasard?

-Il est avec Kisame, dans la chambre.

-Ah, j'en déduis qu'il lui a offert ses chocolats?

-Ouais. Ils avaient l'air plutôt réussis, d'ailleurs… pour un piètre cuisinier comme lui.

-Je lui ai juste donné deux trois conseils, pendant que j'en préparais pour… euh, personne, oublie."

Itachi fixa Deidara, essayant de ne pas paraître trop perturbé.

"Tu as offert des chocolats à quelqu'un, toi? Sérieusement?

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, Ita-chan?

-Bah, si même moi j'en suis capable, alors...

-Pardon?"

Le blond observa étrangement Itachi, d'un air triste :

"Alors… tu aimes quelqu'un?

-Oui. Et alors? Je ne suis pas le seul, tu sais.

-Et tu as reçu des chocolats?

-Ouais, une boîte d'un anonyme.

-Ah…

-Et toi?

-Ouais, une boîte de la part de Sasori-sensei, et une de, de… bah, de quelqu'un qui a été trop lâche pour mettre son nom.

-Lâche?!

-Bah, c'est qu'il m'aimait pas vraiment si il ne l'a pas m…

-DE QUEL DROIT TU DIS ÇA?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS, D'ABORD?! JE PEUX T'AFFIRMER QUE JAMAIS PERSONNE NE T'AIMERA AUTANT QUE MOI COMPRIS?!"

Itachi respira un grand coup, se remettant de ses émotions.

"Ita-chan… tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais.

-Quoi?

-C'était toi." souria Deidara.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

"-Que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait découvert si facilement, surtout par une tête brûlée comme son blond.

-Tu as dis que personne ne m'aimera autant que toi.

-Euh… ça ne veut absolument rien dire! répondit le brun avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Ita-chan."

Itachi soupira, abattu.

"OK, OK… j'avoue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de mal, ces chocolats? Ils étaient ratés, ouais, je sais. Tu les jettes, et on en parle pl…

-Non, je ne vais pas les jeter."

Le porteur de Sharingans se stoppa net.

"P-pourquoi?

-Ils sont magnifiques, tu sais."

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"M-mais…

-Ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte. C'est ce qui est à l'intérieur.

-E-euh… tu veux dire la cannelle?

-Itachi, tu es un imbécile." Deidara rit doucement.

Deidara passa sa main sur la joue du brun.

"Mais un imbécile tellement craquant… Ce sont tes sentiments, tes sentiments qui ont le pouvoir de me faire fondre, Itachi."

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"Je t'aime… ne put s'empêcher de dire Itachi.

"Moi aussi, encore plus que tes chocolats… où que ceux que je t'ai offerts!"


End file.
